criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crash and Burn
Crash and Burn is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-second case of the game. It is the thirty-seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the first case to take place in Africa. Plot After escaping the destruction of SOMBRA's island, the Bureau followed the remaining recruits to Kenya. During their flight, one of the plane's engines exploded and the aircraft lost control, forcing the pilot Jakobo Nkosi to make a rough landing near Antananativo, in Madagascar. When he got off the plane to inform the Embassy about the accident, Jakobo got his throat slashed, prompting Carmen and the player to investigate his murder. Elliot tracked a message from the killer to Jakobo to lake Anosy. Later, the killed fired multiple shoots to the team, but no one was injured. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate ex soldier Aristide Akintola as Jakobo's killer. Aristide denied involvement first but later admitted to the crime. However, he refused to explain his reasons behind the murder. He only said that he spotted Jakobo in Antananarivo, chased him and sliced his throat with a hunting knife. Despite his silence, the team deduced at the court that someone paid Aristide to kill Jakobo, as well as the Bureau members. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Assuming that the plane was sabotaged, the team interrogated Jasmine Hart, Jakobo's copilot, to find out about any suspicious activity before takeoff. Jasmine said that there was nothing wrong with the plane when they checked it, which meant that the engine's explosion was caused by something outside it. The team investigated the crash site and found an engine part with a bullet hole, which (per Jonah's analysis) was made by Aristide's rifle. Ninah Zafy confirmed that Aristide's bullet pierced the plane's hydraulic pipes and caused the accident. Believing that Aristide shot them from lake Anosy, the team investigated there. They found some punch cards, which (per Elliot's analysis) contained the Bureau's route from Sydney to Kenya and orders to shoot their plane down, issued by SOMBRA. Elliot also deduced that someone from the Bureau gave their skyway to the organization. Meanwhile, Michelle Zuria offered the team help to investigate SOMBRA's plans in Kenya. Michelle said that SOMBRA's recruits in Africa received their orders via shortwave radio transmissions, disguised as weather information. The team found a shortwave radio device, which (per Elliot and Michelle) contained a message from SOMBRA with a few unknown names. The team asked ambassador Alex Lange if he could identify those names. Alex said that one of them, Lavinia De Brills, was a very influential woman, heiress of the world's biggest diamond firm, and was seen in Kenya. The other three people were in different African countries. The team deduced that Lavinia was the person they were looking for. With Elliot strenghtening their security measures against the presumed mole, the Bureau resumed its route to Kenya, hoping to get to Lavinia before SOMBRA. Stats Victim *'Jakobo Nkosi' (found near the plane with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Aristide Akintola' Suspects WECase37JHart.png|Jasmine Hart WECase37NZafy.png|Ninah Zafy WECase37ALange.png|Alex Lange WECase37AAkintola.png|Aristide Akintola WECase37PBota.png|Patrick Bota Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has hay fever. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes WECase37PlaneWreckage.png|Plane Wreckage WECase37FallenBaobab.png|Fallen Baobab WECase37EmbassyOffice.png|Embassy Office WECase37Ambassador'sDesk.png|Ambassador's Desk WECase37LakePier.png|Lake Pier WECase37LakeShacks.png|Lake Shacks Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Wreckage. (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Jasmine Hart) *Ask Jasmine Hart when she last saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Plane Wreckage as a task) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Visitor Pass; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Embassy Office) *Investigate Embassy Office. (Prerequisite: Visitor Pass restored; Clues: Old Photograph, Locked Phone, Faded Paper) *Examine Old Photograph. (New Suspect: Ninah Zafy) *Ask Ninah Zafy how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ninah identified on Old Photograph) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Incident Form; New Suspect: Alex Lange) *Talk to Ambassador Lange about Jakobo's visit to the Embassy. (Prerequisite: Incident Form unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lake Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Flight Recorder, Rifle Clip, Pilot's Satchel) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Recording) *Analyze Flight Recording. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jasmine about her argument with Jakobo. (Prerequisite: Flight Recording analyzed) *Examine Rifle Clip. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Jakobo Nikosi's blood; Clue: Rifle Clip) *Analyze Rifle Clip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marskman) *Investigate Fallen Baobab. (Prerequisite: Rifle Clip analyzed; Clues: Broken Sign, Pilot's Logbook) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Wooden Sign) *Analyze Wooden Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Patrick Bota) *Ask Patrick Bota whether he saw the victim on his property. (Prerequisite: Wooden Sign analyzed) *Examine Pilot's Logbook. (Result: Victim's Note) *Confront Ninah about Jakobo's accusations. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note unraveled) *Examine Pilot's Satchel. (Result: Army Dog Tags; New Suspect: Aristide Akintola) *Talk to Aristide Akintola about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Army Dog Tags found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *The name of the case might be taken from the idiom "crash and burn" which means "to have a spectacular failure or fall from grace". Navigation